the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cazzadath
Genetically enhanced cyborg, one of the Kravarius Triad, and a member of the Apex Dozen. History Cazzadath was once a minor member of the Arch-Council of Tyranis; a quartermaster on one of their islands, dealing with the handing out of weaponry and testing new ones. He enjoyed his role as much as any Diabolith could, although he was often considered to be unpleasant company due to his habit of not replying to conversations and maintaining an unsettling silence for long periods of time. When Tyranis personally sought him and two other Diabolith out to form the Kravarius Triad, to test replicas of Kravarius, he accepted without much enthusiasm, which was reflective of his attitude to much in his life. Cazzadath was altered, along with the other two of the Kravarius Triad, by Tyranis many thousands of years prior in order to test the feasibility of mass-producing Kravarius and Diabolith to go with them. The Kravarius replicas, however, took considerable energy and effort to create, and their defects resulted in the wearers being altered irreparably. Cazzadath was crippled physically by the onslaught of shadow energy, leaving him totally inert. Tyranis, convinced that these Kravarius prototypes could still be of considerable use, amputated Cazzadath's dysfunctional limbs and replaced them with cybernetic equivalents, with his entire exterior being totally technological. Two green power cores, fueled by Tyranis' very own essence kept his cybernetic body stable indefinitely. In his new form, Cazzadath was nigh indestructible, and found his almost unmatched strength to be a great boon. Kortarex expressed interest in having Cazzadath for the Apex Dozen, and, as he was looking for opportunities to test his new abilities, he quickly accepted. He was soon put to work dealing with Terropidus and Terkridion, along with Vekl'Bel'Zzak. Cazzadath, rendered mostly mentally blank by the experiments from Tyranis, was mostly immune to the effects of the psionic master, hence their pairing. Together, they proved a menace, and Cazzadath's greatest accomplishment was launching a successful assault on Terropidus, destroying much of the village and killing Kilaro Terjoris before being repelled. He is currently awaiting further instructions from his superiors, and intends to return to Terropidus to finish the work he started, swearing a personal vendetta against Terkridion. Tools and Abilities Cazzadath was a nigh indestructible, unstoppable war machine whose sole purpose was to rend and destroy every shred of resistance in his path. His incredible strength allowed him to simply walk on (or, sometimes, through) any obstacle in front of him, and when given a goal he was notoriously difficult to repel. His raw strength, though not at the level of Terkridion, was still enough to overpower ten Erthus and he could easily tear apart any material he came across. He was, however, very slow, as a consequence of his bulk and cybernetic enhancements, and this made him an easy target for anyone attacking at range. He possessed control over the element of shadow, magnified a thousand fold via a combination of the Kravarius replica and his Magnum Steel armour. Two Shadow Slingers, built into his body via the augmentation process, allowed him to discharge his shadow energies, creating a maelstrom of destructive energy which could obliterate any being not sufficiently protected. This was used to great effect to devastate entire housing segments of Terropridus. Though not of his own volition, he maintained strong mental barriers which weakened psionic effects on him severely. Personality Cazzadath was a single-minded individual, concentrating on his given task and not much else. He had little in the way of ambition, and only passing interest regarding matters, which more often than not he forgot without other intervention. He was very quiet, being silent most of the time, and this made him less popular with others. As a member of the Apex Dozen, he made little effort to assimilate and learn to work with his teammates, believing his strength and capabilities to be enough to achieve his task. He did, however, appreciate the company of Vek'Bel'Zzak, who, once learning it could not put his powers to work even marginally on Cazzadath, was equally quiet and single-minded in its task of absorbing more mental strength, as he felt more comforted by the nightmarish creature's predictable and reliable behavior. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith